Ultraman Blizzard (Series)
Ultraman Blizzard is the first series in Furnozilla's Continuity, it takes place in a timeline almost identical to the M78 one. The series takes place exactly one year after the end of Ultraman Geed. The series opening theme is "Shooting Stars", so I suggest you listen to the song on Youtube before reading each episode, no jk don't actually do that, you'd probably get some kind of contagious disease and I don't want to be blamed for that... Premise Does it need one? I'm just making these fanfics for the sake of making them and because I like writing stories. Format The basic "monster of the week" format that the Ultra Series has been using since it's early days, albeit my series has only 13 episodes and a consistent story throughout all of them. Plot One year after the end of Ultraman Geed a new age of monsters begins when a gang of aliens lead by a mysterious leader disrupt that by awakening monsters. A new hero then appears to save the world and prevent their schemes. Arcs Ultraman Blizzard is divided in 3 story arcs. * Introduction Arc: '''The first few episodes of the series, this arc shows off Blizzard's forms and powers and also serves as an introduction to the series in general. (Episodes 1-6) * '''Geronimon Arc: '''The episodes featuring Ultraman Zero, the story is much more serious in these episodes and revolves aound the monsters revived by Geronimon. (Episodes 7-10) * '''Inferno Arc: '''The final episodes of the series, the final battle takes place in these episodes. (Episodes 11-13) Characters BOIS (Beast Obliterating and Investigating Soldiers) * Shaun Yateki: The protagonist of the series and Ultraman Blizzard's human host. * John Cyan:' The founder and leader of the organization. * Jane Sabora':' A new member and a close friend of Shaun. * Chris Brown':' A new member and a close friend of Shaun. * Yuki Aradachi':' A scientist with a love for strange space creatures. * A bunch of unnamed humans. * A bunch of unnamed aliens. Others * Unnamed Nurse * Unnamed Doctor * Unnamed Taxi Driver * Three random jerks Episodes Main Series * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 1: He Came from the Stars * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 2: Full Moon * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 3: Fighting Fire with Fire * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 4: Dangerous Experiments * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 5: The Gold Digger * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 6: Sky Beast * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 7: Minion of the Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 8: Revival of the Demon Dinosaur Part 1 * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 9: Revival of the Demon Dinosaur Part 2 * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 10: Blizzard VS Blizzard * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 11: An Impostor * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 12: Unbeatable Foe * Ultraman Blizzard Episode 13: A Heart Burning with Rage (Series Finale) Side Stories * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice Fan Movies * Ultraman Blizzard and Orb the Movie: Battle with the Zetton Army! * Ultraamn Blizzard and Geed the Movie: The Sunken City Crossovers * Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle Ultras/Heroes Main Series Main * Ultraman Blizzard (Episodes 1-13) ** Solid Type (Episodes 1-13) ** Gas Type (Episodes 3,4,6,8,12,13) ** Liquid Type (Episodes 5-7,9,12,13) Secondary * Ultraman Zero (Episodes 7-10) ** Normal (Episodes 8-10) ** Beyond (Episodes 7,9) * Ultraman Neos (Episode 10) Others * Zoffy (Mentioned) * Ultraman Taro (Mentioned) * Ultraman Belial (Mentioned) * Ultraman Geed (Mentioned) Side Stories Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Plasma Type * TBA Movies Ultraman Blizzard and Orb the Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Orb ** Origin ** Spacium Zeperion ** Burnmite ** Hurricane Slash ** Thunder Breaster ** Lighning Attacker ** Emerium Slugger ** Trinity Ultraman Blizzard and Geed the Movie: The Sunken City * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Plasma Type ** Trinity * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Solid Burning ** Acro Smasher ** Magnificent ** Royal Mega Master * Ultraman Hikari Crossovers Return of the Chaos Header * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Absolute Zero * Ultraman Redux * Mirrablaze * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enchanced) * Ultraman Spoiler ** Origin ** Specium Darkness ** Nerfium Brave ** Specium Generic ** Buff Greed * Ultrasaur ** Specium Attacker ** Emerium Solgent ** Unity * Ultraman Cure ** Normal ** Ocean * Ultrawoman Yvon ** Sacrifice * Ultraman Sonic ** Normal ** Ultraman Super Sonic * Ultraman Renius ** Flash Type ** Ground Type ** Cloud Type ** Hope Type * Ultraman Virus * Ultraman Dream * Rhyzar ** Thunder Gyabish ** Darklomora ** Tigris Bemstar ** Quantum Zegactron ** Hyper Pedanium Zetton Black * Ultraman Tiga ** Multi Type ** Power Type ** Sky Type ** Trinity Type * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type * Ultraman Junior Ultraman Lightning, Legacy and Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** Whatever other forms Cdr decides to use Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Dyna ** Flash Type ** Miracle Type ** Strong Type Monsters Main Series Monsters Evil * Demon Dinosaur: Darking (Episode 1,8,9) ** Normal ** Empowered Demon: Revived Darking (Episodes 8,9) * Cringe Type Beast: Muteki 2 (Mentioned) * Poison Gas Monster: Kemular (Episode 3) * Wind Genie: Degunja (Episode 4) * Super Deadly Monster: Demagorg 7 (Mentioned) * Monster Chief: Geronimon (Episode 9) * Organic Saucer: Blizzard (Episode 10) * Blood-Sucking Lifeform: Maricula (Episode 12) * Space Transcendent Dinosaur: Fire Zetton (Episodes 12,13) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 5) * Transformed Monster: Gazort (Episode 6) ** Critters ** Mutant Good * Beast Obliterating Iron God: Silver Inpelaizer (Episodes 11-13) Aliens * Killer Alien: Northsatan (Episode 2) * AntiGravity Alien: Alien Godola 2 (Mentioned) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Pitt (Episode 2) * Flame Person: Alien Fire Pyro (Episode 3) * Group Alien: Alien Hook Jack (Episode 4) * Insect Alien: Alien Kukaratch Chora (Episode 5) * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Zoe (Episode 6) * Infernal Warrior: Kyrieloid (Episode 7) * Dark Alien: Alien Babarue Runo (Episode 11) ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard * Transforming Phantom: Alien Zetton (Episode 13) ** Alien Zetton Sal ** Alien Zetton Jamie Side Stories Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Darkness Crew * Cerebral Spirit Alien: Alien Zamu Kai * Evil Alien: Alien Zarab Donel ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Blizzard * Three-Headed Monster: Fire-Draco Ultraman Blizzard Side Story: Planet of Ice * Giant Mechanical Destroyer: Gobnu Ogma * Space Sea Beast: Reigubas * Amphibian Type Beast: Frogos * Anoxic Sea Creature: Candea Movies Ultraman Blizzard and Orb the Movie: Go Beyond! Unlimited Potential! * Unnamed Mastermind ** Normal ** Empowered Form * Space Dinosaur: Zetton ** Normal ** Hyper Deathscythe ** Powered * Feather Monster: Gikogilar * Disfigured Space Dragon: Naga * Planet Destruction Machine: Varsite Ultraman Blizzard and Geed the Movie: The Sunken City * Aquatic Mad Guardian: Triphon * Deep Sea Monster: Jelga * Mutant Sea Beasts: Guesra Bros ** Barnacle ** Rod * Deep Sea Dragon: Diplas * Ancient Monster: Twin Tail * Saltwater Dragon: Daigoras * Frozen Monster: Lagoras * Mysterious Giant Fish: Angoras * Blood-Sucking Life Form: Maricula * Bubble Crustacean Monster: Babubomura * Oil Monster: Takkong * Giant-Fish Monster: Muruchi * Sludge Monster: Zazahn * Kappa Super Beast: King Kappa * Sea Animal: Samekujira Crossovers Return of the Chaos Header * Clone Demon: Clone Chaos Header Army ** 60 Iblis ** 40 Mebuts * Armored Malicious Alien: Armored Mefilas * Clone Fusion: Neo Chaos Darkness ** Final Fusion Demon: Neo Chaos Darkness II * Chaosroids ** L ** R ** S ** B ** US ** C ** Y ** V ** R2 ** S2 ** T ** D ** J * Friendly Giant Bird: Chaos Lidoras * Ancient Violent Beast: Chaos Golmede * Deep Sea Monster: Chaos Jelga * Underground Monster: Chaos Taildas * Comet Monster: Chaos Delgoran * Nautral Enemy Monster: Chaos Mazalgas * Rock Monster: Chaos Neldorand ** Generation I ** Generation II * Evil Cosmin Life Form: Chaos Waroga * Infernal Warrior: Chaos Kyrieloid * Cringe Demons: Chaos WOAH King * Frog Monster: Chaos Sirvala * Multi-Headed Devil: Chaos Hydoss * 8-Cut Monster: Chaos Gronken * Elegant Power Monster: Chaos Aron * Undersea Hominid: Chaos Ragon * Horned Devil Dinosaur: Chaos Gadrosaurus * Defferent Dimension Insect: Chaos Mogura King * Golden Dragon: Chaos Dorango * Plant Monster: Chaos Plandon * Space Cyborg Fusion: Chaos Gaznero Bemstar ** Mark 1 ** Mark 2 * Deformed Bird Monster: Chaos Deformed Re-Pandon * Underground Monster: Chaos Detton * King of Monsters: Chaos Godzilla * Gibberish Monster: Chaos Gibberishmons * Cybernatic Alien: Chaos Alien Cybernetico * Dao Fusion Beast: Chaos WOAH Saton * Giant Space Monster: Chaos Astromons * Bodyguard Monster: Chaos Black King * Obnoxious Monster: Chaos Screamermons * Dao Fusion Beast: Chaos Sad Pigmon * Mirage Monster: Chaos Paragon * ???: Chaos King Bemular * ???: Chaos Silvergoldras * ???: Chaos Hyper-King Zeppandon * Slicer Space Beast: Chaos Stellade * Ancient Skull Hybrid: Chaos King Gomora * Oil Monster: Chaos Gabishale * Garbage Block: Chaos Yumenokatamari * Aggravating Monster: Chaos DodgeAllTheAttacksmons * Robot Dragon: Chaos King Joe Dragoon * Space-Time Destroyer God: Chaos Zegan * Human Spirit Monster: Chaos Femigon * ChoDaiUrutoraKaiju: Chaos Giant Enemy Crab * Super Dragon Space Beast: Chaos SaiGrond * ???: Chaos Diagla * ???: Chaos Fastmons * ???: Chaos Slowmons * Cyborg Super Beast: Chaos Zerdon * Zombie Monster: Chaos Zom-Naga * Water-Dwelling Choju: Chaos Dwellersea * Poison Gas Monster: Chaos Kemular * Metal Devouring Monster: Chaos Steelor * Underground Monster: Chaos Gudon * ???: Chaos Bosugon * Kappa Monster: Chaos Tepeto * Strange Bird: Chaos Shiela * Odd Beast: Chaos Gan Q * Odder Beast: Chaos Khan X * Monster Chief: Geronimon ** Normal ** Chaos * Space Robot: Chaos King Joe * ???: Chaos Red Mons Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Assassin Alien: Alien Nackle Verser * Invisible Monster: Neronga * Killer Metal Organism: Military Algyuros ** Normal ** Imitation Ultraman Legacy * Lava Synthetic Monster: Giralen * Improved Space Dinosaur: Death Zetton ** Super Death Zetton * Rage Fusion Beast: Baron ** Skull Monster: Red King ** Volcano Bird Monster: Birdon ** EX Demon Dinosaur: EX Darking * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga * Dark Alien: Alien Babarue Isaac Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle * Space Spherical: Sphire ** Stage 1 ** Dark Soul: Dark Gransphire * Synthetic Monster: Darambia ** Normal ** Super Synthetic Monster: Neo Darambia ** Super Synthetic Monster: Thunder Darambia * Lava Synthetic Monster: Giralen * Comet Monster: Gaigareid ** Normal ** Super Comet Monster: Neo Geomos * Space Synthetic Beast: Geomos ** Normal ** Super Space Synthetic Beast: Neo Geomos * Burning Synthetic Beast: Graikis * Man-Made Ultraman: Terranoid ** Normal ** Super Morphed Beast Man: Zeglanoid Reception * '''GlizzardLizzardOneManBand' said he liked the first episode and thought that the script was very good. * Emgaltan said he liked the first two episodes. * Mao Wu Kong said he liked Northsatan's return. Trivia * This is my first series on this wiki! Category:Fan Series Category:Furnozilla Category:Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Furnozilla's Continuity